For the Love of Gundam
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Cappuccino Woman is back...and she's going through Gundam Wing withdraw...
1. Default Chapter

I'VE BEEN ON DELAY HERE

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't own the song, "More Beaver" sung by Cledus T. Judd either. Enjoy! *ducks rotten veggies*

For the Love of Gundam

Part 1

Written By BrittanyRae

** **

A noisy audience sat and chatted while waiting for the show to begin. Finally a teenage girl with curly red hair walked out on to the stage holding a microphone. All the lights dimmed except for the spotlight shining on her.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you all came tonight. I'm BrittanyRae or as the G-Gang knows me, Cappuccino Women!" 

The audience cheered. "Okay! That's enough. Now as you know I get very angry when Gundam Wing isn't on. So I invited (okay, okay, forced) the G-Gang to come here tonight and sing some songs for you as a demonstration of how much we all want Gundam Wing to come back on. Or you could call this a lame attempt to treat a severe disease I've developed known as Gundam-Wing-Withdraw, which ever you prefer. First up we have Trowa Barton singing a parody of Cledus T. Judd's parody of Brad Paisley's "Me Neither." So sit back relax and enjoy the show!"

This time the audience cheered as Trowa Barton came out on the stage and "Cappuccino Women" left. Holding the microphone Trowa began his song:

I'VE BEEN ON DELAY HERE

AND WATCHED TV ALL NIGHT

FLIPPIN' THROUGH THE CHANNELS

BUT CAN'T FIND A THING I LIKE

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAVORITE SHOW

WHERE IT WENT I'D LIKE KNOW

RIGHT NOW WHAT I NEED MOST IN MY LIFE

IS GUNDAM WING

OZ AND THE G-BOYS TOO

RELENA PEACECRAFT

NOTHIN' ELSE WILL DO

DEXTER'S LAB IS AWFUL FUNNY

AND DBZ IS KINDA COOL

BUT WHAT I'D REALLY LIKE TO SEE ON MY TV

IS GUNDAM WING

NOW TOONAMI'S BROUGHT BACK

THOSE GOOD OL' GUNDAMS FROM PAST

MOBLE SUIT AND 8TH MS ARE IN THE U.S.A. AT LAST

OUTLAW STAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

SOMETHIN' SOMETHIN' THAT RHYMES WITH NIGHT 

THE ONLY THING I LIKE MORE THAN THAT

IS GUNDAM WING

SEE ZECHS AND HEERO FIGHT

WHY HELLO MISS RELENA

QUATRE WINNER'S SO POLITE

I'VE SEEN EVERY EPISODE 

A HUNDRED TIMES OR MORE I KNOW

ONE THING YOU CAN'T GET TOO MUCH OF IN LIFE'S

GUNDAM WING

THAT NEVER HURT NO ONE

I'D BE WATCHIN' IT

IF TOONAMI HAD IT ON

AND EACH NIGHT WHEN I WENT TO BED

I'D TURN THE TV ON IN STEAD

MY FAMILY'LL TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE

GUNDAM WING

At this point Wufei came out on stage with a microphone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen Duo Maxwell on lead guitar! Smokin'! Bet you can't play the piano." 

At this point Duo began simultaneously playing the piano and guitar."That's why he's nominated for Most Musical Pilot of the Year! Talent! I Bet you five dollars you can't play the fiddle!" 

Duo began playing the fiddle too. "Uh, would you take three Fifty? Sorry. Give me that guitar let me show you how it's done!" 

Now Wufei was playing the Guitar while duo played the piano. "Yeah! Back to you Trowa!"

GUNDAM WING

YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT I WAS DONE

GONNA KEEP ON SINGING

I'M HAVIN' TOO MUCH FUN

THIS HERE IS JUST A SILLY SONG

AND I HOPE TOONAMI DON'T TAKE IT WRONG

DO YOU THINK I'M EVER GONNA GET ME SOME

ME NEITHER

With that Trowa bowed as the screaming crowed of Gundam Wing fans cheered. Just then a mob of Tom2 clones came marching in.

"Shoot! Run guys! Meet me at Concert Location 2! See ya!" yelled Cappuccino Women as she ran for her life from an angry mob of Toonami Robots…

Author's Note:Okay while running for my life from an angry mob of Tom2 clones I managed to write down my author's note. I know it's been a while since I've written anything but hey that doesn't mean I'm calling it quits! Make sure you read Winds of Revenge. That's all for now! Gotta run!

~BrittanyRae


	2. Part 2

I hear songs on the radio Jamie Jamie 2 6 2001-11-05T23:02:00Z 2001-11-05T23:02:00Z 3 473 2699 na 22 5 3314 9.2720 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't own the song, "Every Little Thing" sung by Carlene Carter either. Enjoy! *ducks rotten veggies*

For the Love of Gundam

Part 2

Written By BrittanyRae

          The infamous curly red head known to many as "Cappuccino Woman" stepped out on to a stage.

          "Hello everyone! Welcome to Part 2 of our show. Tonight I'm going to sing for you. That means no rotten Veggies or Fruits. Enjoy!"

          Ducking various flying objects "Cappuccino Woman" waited while the band set up. Surprisingly the audience was just as big as it had been for the previous concert, despite the fact that they had been chased half way here by an angry mob of Tom2 drones. All of the sudden the spotlights focused, the music started and the singing began…

I hear songs on the radio   
They might be fast or they might be slow   
But every song they play's got me thinkin' 'bout you   
I see some anime on my TV   
Whether it's Sailor Moon or DBZ   
It doesn't matter to me   
'Cause I'm thinkin' 'bout you

  
Every little dream I dream about you   
Every little thought I think about you   
I've gone crazy now that you're away   
I wish Toonami still had you on   
Gundam Wing I'm addicted to you   
I love you so much I hate you   
Every little thing reminds me of you   
Now that Toonami took you off TV 

My tongue gets tied when I try to talk   
My knees get weak when I start to walk   
So I might as well stay home and write more fanfics 'bout you   
Watching credits for TV shows   
I see the name of a voice actor that I know   
And when I hear their voice   
It's got me thinking 'bout you 

Every little dream I dream about you   
Every little thought I think about you   
I've gone crazy now that you're away   
I wish Toonami still had you on   
Gundam Wing I'm addicted to you   
I love you so much I hate you   
Every little thing reminds me of you   
Now that Toonami took you off TV

            "Cappuccino Woman" didn't Notice as the Gundam Gang snuck through the audience Handing out cappuccinos to everyone and whispering instructions.

Every little dream I dream about you   
Every little thought I think about you   
I've gone crazy now that you're away   
I wish Toonami still had you on   
Gundam Wing I'm addicted to you   
I love you so much I hate you   
Every little thing reminds me of you   
Now that Toonami took you off TV

          The song ended but rather than applause there was the sound of Noin shouting, 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GET HER!"

The whole audience threw the cappuccinos in the red haired teen's face. It was only after this was done that they applauded. A towel was handed to the sopping wet fanfic author. After she finished wiping her face she realized that the audience was dead silent. She turned towards where the towel had come from and there stood a smirking Tom2. "Cappuccino Woman" took a deep breath and then at the top of her lungs shouted,

"RUN!"

Rotten groceries were flying everywhere as the audience fought the drones and fled to the third performance location. While being captured one audience member was asked why he bothered. He simply answered,

"For the love of Gundam," and then blew up the drone with a beam cannon.

Author's Note: Well it's not easy standing up for the show I like when I'm being attacked but I'm holding in there. Hope you all make it to Location 3. Don't forget to Review!


	3. Part 3

I Try To Think About Elvis Jamie Jamie 2 30 2001-11-08T21:49:00Z 2001-11-08T21:49:00Z 2 458 2612 na 21 5 3207 9.2720 
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. I also don't own the song "I Try To Think About Elvis". It was written by Gary Burr and is sung by Patty Loveless (This is the perfect song for this fic! I didn't even need to alter it). 
    
    **For the Love of Gundam**
    
    **Part 3**
    
    Written By BrittanyRae
    
                Once again lights dimmed and a curly haired girl entered a stage with the spotlight shining on her. However there was a difference from last time, she skated on to the ice covered stage. Tonight the audience was wearing Eskimo clothing to keep warm. Location #3 happened to be in a giant igloo located in Antarctica. Everyone had to wear ice skates to get around inside and snowshoes outside. A blizzard raged outside the igloo. There was no electricity. Shouting at the top of her lungs Cappuccino Woman began the show.
    
                "Hello everyone, I apologize for the cold. The Toms will have trouble getting us here! Tonight Relena Peacecraft will be singing for us. The song is called "I Try To Think About Elvis" but it has nothing to do with Elvis. Enjoy the snow and you hot chocolates!"
    
                When she was finished Relena Peacecraft skated out on to the stage to begin her song, which like the rest of them, was dedicated to Gundam Wing and its addicts.
    
                                   I try to think about Elvis
    
                                   Memphis
    
                                   Oprah in the afternoon
    
                                   I try to think about palm trees
    
                                  Fig leaves    
    
                                   The creature from the black lagoon
    
                                   I try to think about high heels
    
                                   And good deals
    
                                   Anything to get me through
    
                                   I just can't concentrate
    
                                   You're all I think about these days
    
                                   I try to contemplate the cosmos
    
                                   What goes
    
                                   Round and round the sky at night
    
                                   I try to think about champagne
    
                                   Freight trains
    
                                   Slowly rolling out of sight
    
                                   I try to focus on the headlines
    
                                   Street crimes
    
                                   Every time I think I might
    
                                   I just can't concentrate
    
                                   You're all I think about these days
    
                                   My mind wanders where it will
    
                                   When it settles right on you
    
                                   I forget what I should say
    
                                   I forget what I should do
    
                                   My mind wanders where it will
    
                                   When it settles right on you
    
                                   I forget what I should say
    
                                   I forget what I should do
    
                                   I try to think about Shakespeare
    
                                   Leap year
    
                                   The Beatles or the Rolling Stones
    
                                   I try to think about hair-do's
    
                                   Tattoos
    
                                   Sushi bars and saxophones
    
                                   I try to think about the talk shows
    
                                   New clothes
    
                                   But I guess I should have known
    
                                   I just can't concentrate
    
                                   You're all I think about these days
    
                                   You're all I think about these days

            The audience applauded loudly. Then all of the sudden they felt water dripping. Soon the g-boys came running in to inform everyone that the Toms were melting the arena by shooting fire at it with flaming arrows. Like a stampede of wild animals the audience fled the igloo. Cappuccino Woman sighed, the audience would be smaller for performance number three. The head Tom2 stomped his foot angrily.

          "Mark my words I will get you Cappuccino Woman!" he vowed.

Author's Note: Okay this time the song wasn't altered at all because it already fit perfectly. Don't forget to review and make sure you join me from performance number 4! Oh and bring your space helmets and flame proof space suits!

~BrittanyRae 


End file.
